


A Cake For Every Occasion

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Body Sharing, Daddy Play, Dark Age Play, Diapers, Double Diapering, Face Slapping, Food, Kink Sharing, M/M, Messy Food Play, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pants wetting, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack shares his weird fetish with Mark.He isn't expecting Mark to be quite as into it as he is.Or a certain... someone else to join in.





	A Cake For Every Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweaterPause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterPause/gifts).



> As always, thank you to my amazing editor, Angel. Love you tons and tons, babe!

"Dude," said Mark, as Jack got up to make his third cup of tea, "what's got you so riled up?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," Jack mumbled, standing next to the kettle and staring at it. 

"Well, I mean, if you drink any more tea you are probably just gonna float away on a sea of piss."

Jack blushed, looking down. 

He pressed his knees together. 

"I've got a... thing I wanna tell you," he told Mark. 

This was it. 

He was gonna spill the beans.

"You know how I've kinda got, like, insomnia sometimes, so I stay up late and jerk off?"

"Yeah?" 

Mark was looking intrigued, but not annoyed.

Good start.

"Well, uh, I've kinda... I've kinda stumbled over some weird stuff. On the internet."

"Did you jerk off to cake farts?" 

"... what?" Jack paused, momentarily nonplussed.

"I mean," said Mark, "if you wanna jerk off to cake farts, that's totally an option. I don't really... get it, but if it makes you happy, I'd be willing to, like, sit on a cake or -" 

"No! Fuck no! Waste of good cake!"

"So what's got you so edgy?"

"... I like nappies."

"What, taking naps?"

"No," Jack said, and he groaned, covering his face with both hands. "You know... diapers. Pampers. Them things what you put on babies so they don't piss on everything."

"... huh."

Jack peeked at Mark through his fingers, still nervous. 

"And... I might have ordered some. Last night. For myself. Because I was tired and also kinda drunk and not thinking, so we're gonna get a box of nappies, and I wanted to tell you about that before it arrived so that at least we wouldn't be arguing over it when they arrived."

"... why would we be arguing over it?" 

"Because it's gross," said Jack, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that gross," said Mark. 

"It involves... effluvia."

"Where'd you get _that_ word?" Mark looked impressed.

"Been playing some weird text games," Jack admitted. "It ends up getting all up in my brain at weird hours."

"You need to get your sleep schedule fixed," Mark said, and he prodded Jack in the side. 

"I'm working on it," Jack said defensively, holding both hands up.

"Well... maybe if you didn't drink so much tea and coffee, you wouldn't have so much excess energy." 

"I wouldn't be on brand," Jack said.

"Yeah, but you also wouldn't be developing weird kinks!" 

Jack's stomach dropped like a stone.

"Does it... does it bother you? That I've got this kink?"

Mark was wearing a long suffering face, and he stood up, draping his arms over Jack's shoulders and pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"I'm not bothered by you liking diapers. I promise." He rubbed their noses together. "I'm not sure how into it I am, but I mean... I'm not gonna break up with you or whatever just because you like it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"... okay."

Mark kissed Jack's forehead. 

"Is there anything you need?" 

"Nah," said Jack. 

"Okay," said Mark, and he rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. "Thanks for telling me, babe."

"Of course," Jack said, awkward. "I mean... it's not like I could hide something like that. We sleep together."

"Still," said Mark. "I appreciate it."

Jack snickered. 

"What else am I gonna do?"

"I dunno. Try to claim it's some new fashion statement?"

Jack poked Mark in the side.

Mark poked Jack back.

* * * 

Jack stood up in the dark, tiptoeing towards the bathroom.

He stepped on a floorboard, and it squealed.

Mark groaned from the bed, rolling onto his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. 

"I'm totally into you wearing diapers," Mark mumbled, "if it means you won't be getting up to go pee every two hours."

Jack bit back a snicker, and padded towards the bathroom.

* * * 

The box was heavy as hell.

"Are you sure you ordered diapers and not... bricks?" Mark grabbed the box and dumped it in their bedroom, putting a hand on his lower back and groaning like he was in pain. 

"I'm sorry," Jack said, and he rubbed his hands together, clearly nervous. 

"It's okay," said Mark, and he crouched down in front of the box. "Do you wanna put one on?"

"What, now?" Jack blushed.

He was kind of getting hard at the thought.

"Sure," said Mark. "It's not like we're doing anything important, right?"

"We were just gonna watch a movie," Jack allowed. 

"So why not?" Mark sat back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... I kinda like the idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "I mean... you are pretty cute."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I guess I could try it out," said Jack. "I mean... for all I know, I won't even like it, and we'll just have all these diapers."

"I'm sure we can figure out something to do with them," said Mark. "But are you gonna try it on?"

"Well, yeah," said Jack. 

"You, uh... you want some help?"

"I should be good," said Jack, although he wasn't sure why he said that. 

"I'll leave you to it," said Mark, and he cleared his throat. "I'll meet you downstairs, huh?"

"Sounds good," said Jack.

* * *

He'd forgotten powder. 

Of course he had.

But he could live with that.

He wriggled, trying to get himself centered on the diaper, and then there was getting the tapes right, which was a bit of a pain in the neck (quite literally), and then there was getting it right between his legs....

* * * 

Ten minutes later, he came downstairs, wearing pajama pants and crinkling loudly. 

"Hey," said Mark. 

"Hi," said Jack, and he blushed. 

"How'd it, uh... go?" 

"I think I may have fucked up the tapes," Jack admitted.

"Maybe I can help you fix it." 

"Yeah?"

"Let me see," said Mark. 

"What experience do you have with nappies?" Jack raised an eyebrow, dropping his pajama pants, then lifting the front of his shirt up.

"Wow," said Mark. "This is the worst taped diaper I've ever seen."

"You've seen a lot then, haven't you?" Jack tried to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. 

"Well, I've changed my share of diapers," Mark said, and he frowned. "Lie down."

"Lie down?" 

"If I untape this right now, it's gonna fall down," said Mark. 

"... oh," said Jack. 

"I mean, if you want me to fix it," Mark said quickly. "If you don't, that's okay."

"I don't want it to leak," Jack said, and oh shit.

"So you wanna use 'em too?" 

"Yeah, but not, like... erm... you know, just... peeing. Not... anything else."

"There's only two things you could do in a diaper," said Mark, and helped Jack lie back on the living room floor.

"Three, technically," Jack said, before he could stop himself.

"Three?"

"Well, there's pissing, there's shitting, there's... other stuff that comes outta your dick," said Jack, and he made a surprised noise was Mark grabbed at the waistband of his pajama pants, and his pajama pants were being yanked off of his legs, they were being thrown to the side. 

"... I'm gonna need to get duct tape," Mark said, staring down at Jack.

Jack nodded, blushing, resisting the urge to stick his fingers in his mouth. 

"How am I gonna - oh!" 

Mark laughed. 

"What's... what's so funny?" There was a bit of a wobble in Jack's voice, and he hated that. 

Was Mark laughing at him?

"When I'm doing this with my little cousins, I gotta worry about them, like, rolling over or something, but you're a grown ass man. I can trust you to stay put, right?"

"Of course," Jack said. 

"Good boy," said Mark, and he patted Jack awkwardly with his foot.

There was a lump at the front of the diaper now, and god willing Mark wouldn't notice it. 

* * * 

Mark came back with a roll of duct tape and a goofy expression. 

"Good boy, staying in place for me like that," Mark said, in the same voice he used for Chica.

Oh god.

Jack squirmed, and he covered his face with both hands.

"Aw, are you a shy little guy?"

Jack nodded, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to, or what kind of headspace he was in. 

"Well," said Mark, "I'm gonna fix you up, okay?"

"Okay," said Jack. 

"Good boy."

"... thanks." 

* * *

Mark's hands were very careful as they untaped the diaper, and pulled the front of it down. 

He paused, looking down at Jack's erection, but he didn't say anything. 

"Did you know you put this the wrong way?" 

"Hm?" Jack looked at Mark, a bit dazed.

"If your dick is pointing up like that, you're gonna piss all over your belly," said Mark. 

"... oh," said Jack. "I didn't, uh, realize that."

"No?" Mark sounded amused. "Did all of your pornos not talk about that stuff?"

"Not really," Jack admitted. "I just kinda... liked watching the... you know."

"I don't know," Mark said casually, and he squeezed Jack's cock, from the head to the root. 

Jack whimpered, humping up into Mark's hand. 

"What?" Jack paused, when Mark stopped jerking him off. 

"You said 'you know,' and I don't know."

"... oh."

"So you wanna share?" Mark stroked Jack's cock gently, with the very tips of his fingers. 

"Share?"

"Well, my sweet little boy," Mark said, his voice beginning to go down to a rumble, "you said a thing that I didn't understand. So you're gonna tell me what you mean, right?"

"I like to... I like to... I like to watch people being... changed, and then being... you know, being... fucked, or... ridden, or jerked off."

"Like this?" Mark began to jerk Jack off in earnest, and Jack was clutching at his own hair, trying to get more stimulation. 

"Y-yeah," said Jack, and he grinned, a bit shaky. "Or you could ride me...."

"Another time," said Mark. "Maybe next time... maybe next time, if you're a good little boy."

"Oh!" 

Jack's cock swelled in Mark's hand, his foreskin beginning to draw back, and Mark was smiling down at him. 

"Are you a good boy... you're a good boy. Who's my good little boy? Who's my good baby?"

Jack came across his own tummy, over Mark's hand, and he lay there, panting, his shirt stained with cum. 

"Well," said Mark, "I guess it's a good thing we calmed you down, huh?" He leaned down, kissing Jack sweetly on the mouth. 

Jack's head was full of cotton candy, and he sucked his thumb as the diaper was re-taped, this time with duct tape, and Jack chuckled at Mark, for once at peace, quiet. 

"Hi, Jacky," Mark said quietly. 

"Hi," said Jack, and then he paused. "Do you want me to call you Daddy?" 

"I dunno," said Mark. "Do you wanna call me Daddy?"

"I think I'd like that," said Jack, and he blushed. 

Mark wiped his cummy hand off on Jack's shirt, and Jack made a disgusted noise. 

"What?" Mark's voice was too casual. "You came on it already anyway, so you can just take it off."

"I don't want to be sitting here without a shirt," Jack pouted.

"You can wear Daddy's," Mark said, and he blushed, his cheeks turning pink.

"O-okay," said Jack, and he sat up carefully. 

* * * 

Mark didn't offer Jack his pants back, and Jack didn't think to ask. 

So they sat on the couch, Jack's padded, diapered butt right up against Mark's crotch, through his pajama pants, and he humped against Jack until he came in his pants, kissing Jack with his whole mouth. 

"Oh," said Mark thickly, and he shuddered against Jack, shuddered under him. "Oh, I... I like this."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah,'" said Mark. "I'm gonna... could you sleep in it tonight, maybe?"

"I'd be willing to try it," Jack allowed. 

"Thanks," said Mark, and he kissed Jack soundly on the mouth, still panting from his orgasm. 

* * *

So Jack wore the diaper to bed.

He wore it to bed for several nights, enough that Mark bought him more.

It was on the third week, when he'd been wearing to bed three nights out of seven, and Mark was... really into it.

Like, _really_ into it. 

"Hey, Jack?"

"Mmm?" 

"... could I get you, like, a bottle?"

"A what?" 

"A bottle."

"A bottle of what?" 

“Just a bottle,” said Mark. “Like, a baby bottle.” He rolled onto his side, and he pulled Jack up to him, cuddling him like a plushie, his pajama-ed crotch pressed against Jack’s excessively padded butt. 

“Uh… sure,” said Jack.

“Like… I like… I wanna….” Mark made an annoyed noise, pressing his face into Jack’s shoulder. “I want to… baby you. Not just, like, tease you sometimes, and have you go around diapered.”

“Like what?”

“Like… make you dinner.” Mark was speaking directly into Jack’s neck, and he sounded incredibly embarrassed. “Special… stuff. For you. As if you were really tiny.”

“... okay,” said Jack. “I mean, I think I could totally do that.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good to know.”

“Anything else you want?” Jack ground against Mark’s butt. 

“Well,” said Mark, and his voice went low and dark and gravely in Jack’s ear. “Well.”

“Well?”

“There’s some stuff I’d like very much, little boy,” said Mark. “You gonna be a good boy for me?” 

“What does being a good boy entail?” 

“Well, for one,” Mark said, “Daddy will do something… very special for you.”

Mark’s hand was going down Jack’s front, squeezing the front of the diaper.

Jack bit his lip, and then Mark’s other hand was going to his wrist, gently bringing Jack’s hand up towards his mouth. 

“Shhh,” Mark said. “Be a good boy. Be quiet, and suck your thumb. Don’t wanna wake anyone else up, do you?”

Jack shook his head, and he slid his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it, digging his teeth into it. 

“Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy,” Mark whispered, and he was beginning to pant. 

Jack nodded fervently. 

Mark had _such_ a boner. 

Mark pulled away, and Jack whined - he wanted more of that warm body against his back. 

“Roll onto your back, buddy,” said Mark, and he pulled on Jack’s shoulder, getting Jack to lie flat on his back. 

“Hi,” said Mark, and his eyes were almost flashing in the darkness. He smiled, and a passing car made his skin glow like a sodium light. 

“Hi,” Jack mumbled around his thumb.

“You gonna be a good boy for Daddy?” Mark straddled Jack’s hips, wriggling on the soft cushion of Jack’s diaper, grinding against Jack’s cock through the thick padding. He was taking his own cock out.

Jack nodded, staring up.

He knew what his big blue eyes looked like, long eyelashes, and pale skin almost glowing in the dark. 

“Be a good boy for Daddy,” Mark panted, and he pushed Jack’s shirt up, rubbing his belly. 

“I’m a good boy,” Jack said thickly, and he was humping against Mark, grinding up into Mark’s ass, and Mark was jerking himself off faster, the sound of skin on skin filling their bedroom.

“Would you be a good boy and suck Daddy’s cock?”

Jack nodded eagerly. 

“Gonna open that sweet little mouth of yours and suck Daddy’s cock like a good baby?”

Mark was getting even more worked up, one hand on Jack’s tummy, one hand on his dick, still mumbling about Jack’s sweet mouth, and then he was cumming across Jack’s belly. 

“Well,” Mark mumbled, and he was laughing, shaking, his cock still spurting and twitching. “I think it would’ve gone a little better if I’d actually been able to put it in first.”

“It happens to everyone now and then,” Jack mumbled, but he was still giggling. 

“Like you do so much better,” Mark mumbled, and he squirmed down lower, so that he could get to Jack’s cock.

“I’ll prove it,” Jack mumbled.

“Oh yeah?” Mark looked… smug, and he pushed down the front of the diaper. 

“Yeah,” said Jack. 

* * * 

Mark’s mouth was around Jack’s cock. 

It was pretty impressive, all things considered - Jack’s cock probably tasted a little bit like baby powder, and Jack was just groaning, making incoherent noises. 

Mark looked up at Jack, his mouth full of cock, and he grinned.

“You’re being such a good boy for Daddy,” said Mark, “But you’re also a mouthy little asshole.”

“It’s why you love me, Daddy,’ Jack said, in his best Little voice.

Mark began to laugh, his breath ticklish against Jack’s prick, and he kissed along the shaft of it, the diaper rustling as Mark shoved it further down, to take in more of Jack’s dick. 

He shoved his hand into Jack’s diaper, and he began to jerk Jack off, his hand still sticky with his own cum. 

It was in the diaper this time, and _oh_ , but this was turning into a real, honest to god fetish for Jack. 

Because this was… this was good, and he was going to cum if he wasn’t careful, and fucked if he wasn’t going to be at least careful not to go off like a firecracker, because goddamn.

“Baby boy,” Mark said, in his sweet, deep Daddy voice, “baby boy, if you cum for Daddy, right now, you’ll get… you’ll get a special surprise.”

“S-s-s-special?”

 

“ _Very_ special.”

He did something with his wrist, and then Jack was cumming in the cramped, plastic confines, and Mark was making soothing noises as he milked him, squeezing and kneading at Jack’s cock, until Jack slumped back, nudging Mark feebly with his foot.

“So,” said Mark, wiping his hand on the front of the front of the diaper, “I’m gonna re-tape this, and then we’re gonna go to sleep.”

“What about my surprise?” Jack’s voice was plaintive.

“You’ll get it in the morning, buddy,” Mark said, turning on the bedside table.

Jack whined, covering his face with both hands. 

“I hate when you do that.”

“What, use light to see?” 

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled, half in headspace, half loopy from his orgasm. 

“A thousand pardons,” Mark said, reaching for the duct tape.

“... hey, Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask an awkward question?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you so… into the nappy stuff? LIke, why are you enjoying this so much?”

Mark was quiet for a while, and Jack was dozing off, as the light went off and Mark slid back into bed. 

“I like… I like taking care of you,” Mark said quietly. “And how into it you are. It makes me feel needed, and wanted.”

“Oh,” Jack murmured, and he snuggled in closer, yawning widely. 

“Also, it’s kinda nice seeing you so helpless,” Mark murmured. 

“Helpless?”

“Yeah. When you’re… you know, wet, you get this look on your face and it makes me wanna eat you up!”

Mark’s voice changed for a second, and it gave Jack pause.

But it was late at night, and Mark was probably just as post coitally stupid as he was. 

* * * 

“Hey, Jack?”

“What’s up?”

It was the next morning, and Jack was in the shower, as Mark stared at himself in the mirror and shaved his face.

“Do you ever get any visits from your… buddy?”

“Which one?”

“You know….”

“Not really,” Jack said. He was washing his groin, around his balls.

He loved his diapers as much as the next ABDL, but wow was it nice to let everything breathe after a night wrapped in plastic.

“Anti,” Mark said, quietly, because… well, these folks only came in when invited, and what counted as an invite was… complicated. 

“He’s… elsewhere,” Jack said, because Anti was twitching on the very edges of his mind, waking up like a drowsy bear.

_Go away._

_I didn’t wanna wake up anyway._

“Do you still get visits from your… buddy?”

“He knows how to behave,” Mark said shortly. 

Jack knew that tone of voice, and dropped the subject. 

* * * 

On Friday, Mark told Jack to stay out of the kitchen, and to shave.

“What do ya mean, shave?”

“Your balls. And your… whatever that area around your dick is called.” Mark indicated vaguely, still clearly half asleep.

“You want me to get rid of _all_ of my pubes?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

They’d talked about it, idly, but… at this point, there had been a bit more of a give and take.

Although Jack had mentioned that he liked the idea of Mark being a bossy Daddy type.

So maybe Mark had taken it to heart?

Jack gave a mental shrug, and went to work.

* * * 

Shaving your own balls is a bitch and a half, it turned out. 

He ended up getting almost everything, until he was as smooth as he could get it, without using wax.

“I look like a toddler with a huge dick,” Jack called through the house.

“I could make comments,” Mark called back. “I”m not gonna, but I could!”

“Exactly what sort of comments are we talking about?” 

“The kind where I make comments as to how you already look like a big dick,” Mark said, poking his head around the bathroom door and grinning. “Do you need some help with that?”

“I think i’ve got everything,” Jack said, with some confidence. “What do you think?”

“Well… let’s take a look,” said Mark, and his voice went down. “Be a good boy for your Daddy, stand up straight.”

“... right,” said Jack, and he did as instructed, well aware that his dick and balls were flapping in the breeze. 

“You missed a spot,” said Mark, and he grabbed for the razor, grabbing Jack’s balls in one hand and pulling them taut. 

“You try shaving your own balls,” Jack grumbled, his hands resting on top of Mark’s head. 

“I’ve done it myself,” Mark said. “Be careful. You don’t wanna cut yourself, or we might not be able to dip you.”

“That’d be bad,” Jack said, and it would be, because… well, this whole evening was supposed to be about him being Little.

They’d talked about that. 

About Mark trying to get Jack into full on headspace, and all the stuff that went along with it. 

It’d be hard to get into headspace, if he couldn’t even be diapered!

“There we go,” Mark said, carefully rinsing the razor off, then chucking it into the trash. “Nice and smooth.” He looked up at Jack, his position familiar.

Jack rested a lazy hand on top of Mark’s head.

“You wanna suck it while you’re down there?” He was smirking, just a bit.

“I mean,” Mark said casually, “for all you know, I could be putting you in chastity tonight.”

“ _What_?!” 

“I’m kidding,” Mark said quickly, and he kissed the smooth spot right above Jack’s cock in apology. 

“Little Jack is not up for being locked up,” Jack said defensively.

“... aren’t you Little Jack?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I am, kinda, but I can’t name my dick?”

“At least name it something more original than that,” Mark said, standing up. He groaned. “Fuck, that floor is murder on my knees.”

“Maybe you should be on them more,” Jack said, his tone smug.

“If you keep being a brat,” Mark said, “you’re not gonna get your surprise.”

“I’d like my surprise,” Jack said earnestly.   
“So stop being bratty.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Mark kissed Jack on the mouth, chaste and sweet. “I’ve got the stuff on the bed - go lie down, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Aren’t you not supposed to leave an infant unsupervised?” Jack teased, as he climbed out of the tub, carefully toweling himself down. 

“I’d say you’re more of a toddler than an infant,” Mark said, and slapped Jack on the ass. “C’mon. Be a good boy for Daddy.”

“Or…?” Jack fluttered his eyelashes at Mark.

It had been fun, just… accepting that Mark was into this weirdass kinky shit.

Now he was beginning to push, because he could.

“There is no “or” in this situation,” Mark said, and oh my, but his voice was getting deeper, and he was very much moving into Jack’s personal space, so that they were nose to nose.

Something in Mark’s eyes… changed, and anxiety flared up in Jack’s stomach, but then it was Mark again, smiling at him and looking a bit guilty, a bit goofy.

“Sorry about that,” said Mark. “I’m, um, I’m not the best at, you know doing the whole… controlling thing. I’m still figuring it out.”

“It’s alright,” Jack said. 

“Although you did have a point,” said Mark, and his hand was on the back of Jack’s neck, guiding him towards the bedroom. “You shouldn’t leave a toddler on their own.”

“Why do you think I’m a toddler?”

“You’re mouthy, you’re loud, you’re energetic….” 

“I mean, I’m like that all the time, not just when we’re doing play.”

“I know,” said Mark, and Jack didn’t need to look at his face to know he was smirking. 

Jack rolled his eyes, and let himself be lain out on the towel on the bed.

“I, uh, I got you something special,” said Mark, and he held out a green pacifier.

It had little elephants on it.

Jack blushed. 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted this kind of thing,” said Mark. “But… I got some baby stuff. For you. So we could… we could try it.”

Jack nodded, and he opened his lips for Mark to put the rubber nipple into his mouth. 

He was going to try this out.

Doing all this weird stuff with all the various attachments. 

Because why the fuck not?

* * *

Mark was downright _delicate_ as he diapered Jack, lifting Jack's legs up carefully, spreading the powder with his palms carefully, positioning Jack's junk. He paused, looking down at Jack's diapered lap, and then he smiled with a few too many teeth.

"You know what?" 

"What?" 

"I think that you pee too much to be in just _one_ diaper."

"... what?"

"I'm double dipping you," Mark said, grabbing another diaper from the bag and lifting Jack up by the ankles, forcing him up, spreading the diaper open and putting it under Jack.

"Two? Isn't that... overkill?"

"Nope," Mark said happily, and he grabbed the Wartenberg wheel from their kink box, rolling it along the bottom diaper and poking little holes throughout the thing. "I want you waddling, baby boy. I like it when it's very thick."

Jack didn't really have a response to that, but he blushed - now he couldn't even close his legs if he tried. 

Mark taped Jack in, and he smiled at Jack, leaning down to kiss Jack's belly, then blowing a raspberry on it.

Jack squealed, cackling, and wriggling, and Mark did it again.

Jack grabbed Mark by the hair, then the shoulders, pulling him up.

He wanted to kiss Mark, so badly.

But Mark grinned, tapping the shield of the pacifier, which had somehow, miraculously managed to stay in Jack's mouth.

"Hi, buddy," said Mark, and he was using a silly voice, his chest pressed into Jack's. "Look at how cute you are. Just look!"

"It's hard for me to see myself," Jack said, around the pacifier in his mouth.

"I could always take a picture," Mark said, and he reached into his pocket, presumably to get his phone.

"It's alright," Jack said quickly. "At least wait 'til I'm not just in my skivvies!" 

It was hard to talk about the pacifier - like trying to talk around a cigarette in his mouth.

"I could take a picture of you naked on a rug," Mark pointed out, and he was digging through something on the floor next to him.

"We don't have any rugs we could get cum stains out of easily," Jack said, "and we both know you're gonna wanna fuck me if ya do that!"

"You're talking an awful lot for someone still in diapers," Mark said, in that smooth-as-butter voice of his. 

Jack gave a full body shudder, and his dick firmed up.

Welp.

"How about we get you less naked, and then you can get one of your surprises!"

"What kinda surprises?"

"Well," said Mark, and he pressed closer, his erection, against Jack's thigh, through his jeans, "you can't tell anyone about one of them."

"Technically I can't tell anyone about any of this," Jack said, eternally cheeky.

Mark rolled his eyes, and he pinched Jack's thigh, hard enough for Jack to whine and wriggle. 

"Be good," said Mark, and there were odd harmonics in his voice, that gave Jack goosebumps and made his cock harder.

"I'll be good," Jack said carefully. 

Mark's face cleared, and for a moment he looked nervous.

Then he smiled, his usual goofy goober self, and he leaned down from between Jack's legs, kissing Jack loudly on the nose.

"Who's my cute little boy? Who's Daddy's cute little baby?"

Jack squirmed, covering his face with both hands to hide his embarrassment, but Mark drew them away, squeezing Jack's wrists, then rubbing their noses together. 

"You're my sweet baby," he told Jack, and he let go of Jack's hands, to move along his belly, tickling him, along the stomach, the ribs. 

Jack squirmed, starting to laugh again, and Mark was grinning as he tickled harder, beginning to move lower, right above the waistband of the diaper, then squeezing Jack's cock through the thick padding.

Jack groaned, humping into Mark's hand, trying to grind up.

"Is that what you want, buddy?" Mark pressed Jack's pacifier deeper into his mouth, grinding against his bulge, such as it was through the two layers.

Jack nodded urgently.

"Well, first we have to have dinner, huh?" 

Mark stood up.

Jack whined, reaching up for Mark. 

"Daddy will be right back," said Mark. 

* * *

Jack preferred when it was Mark on top of him, playing with him, poking him.

Then he didn't have to think of how _weird_ all of this was.

Because he was a grown man lying here, in a nappy, waiting for his boyfriend to do... something or other.

But fuck it. 

He let the sweet clouds of headspace take over his mind, and he stretched out, running his fingers through his own hair and twisting the tips of it around and around his fingers, marveling at the texture against the delicate pads of his fingers.

"There's my buddy," said Mark, and he was holding something in his hands - something fabric, it looked like. 

Jack let himself be pulled upright, and he lifted his arms up for Mark to pull the whatever it was over his head.

It was green. 

It was a green onesie, that snapped at the crotch, pulling the diaper closer to him. 

There was a green Septic Sam in the middle of it, leaving Jack feeling a bit like a Care Bear, but that was okay, because he was aware of how cute he looked, and he blushed, looking down at his bare feet. 

"... god, you're cute," said Mark, and he smiled at Jack, his face sweet. 

Jack blushed, reaching up to tangle his hands in Mark's hair and standing on tiptoe to kiss him. 

"You can... you can color at the table while I get dinner ready," Mark said, and he licked his lips.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"My legs are cold."

"You can have a blanket," Mark said. 

"No pants?"

"I can't... I can't check if you're dry or not, if you're wearing pants," said Mark.

"I'd tell you," Jack said, blushing hotly.

"You didn't the last time," Mark pointed out, and he patted Jack on the butt, then took him by the hand. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I got you some special coloring books."

"Is that my surprise?" 

"No," Mark said, “and you're not getting it if you keep asking."

"Okay, okay," Jack mumbled.

It was harder to walk, with this much padding between his legs.

That was possibly why Mark had done it in the first place - Jack knew that Mark liked it when he waddled. 

"You wanna sit in the corner and play with your toys while Daddy gets dinner? Or do you feel bigger, and wanna color?" Mark's voice was sweet and quiet, as they reached the kitchen.

"Corner," Jack said, and he let himself be sat on a blanket by some cabinets, out of the way.

With the two different diapers, it was a bit like sitting on a cushion, there was that much padding on his butt.

There were little metal cars, there were stackable rings, there were a plush puppy dog....

Mark hadn't seemed to be able to figure out what age range he wanted Jack to be in, so he had just gone for all of them.

Jack snickered, and then he was distracted, because Chica came over to investigate, and she was _much_ more interesting than the toys.

He couldn't actually tell what Mark was doing, but Jack played with Chica, letting her lick his face, doing silly voices with her, rubbing her belly.

She was a very calm dog, all things considered, until she lost her patience.

* * * 

Jack had a plastic ring in his mouth.

Huh.

When had that happened?

How had that happened?

He chuckled to himself, and he lay on his stomach, letting the ring fall out of his mouth so that he could start pushing his car across the kitchen table.

At which point Mark almost tripped over him

"No, buddy, stay _on_ the blanket, that's what the blanket is for," Mark said, nudging Jack in the ribs with his foot.

"Well, yeah, but there's no friction there!" 

"... what?"

"For the tires," Jack said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He held up one of his toy cars, and watched understanding dawn on Mark's face.

Jack grinned, and he sent a car skittering across the floor.

"Well," said Mark, "can you keep the cars out of the way of me, so I don't trip on them and possibly kill myself with boiling water?"

"That'd suck," said Jack, and he crawled towards his cars.

It was easier than walking.

* * * 

Dinner, it turned out, was spaghetti. 

"Wow, cliche much?" Jack looked down at his plate, then paused. "Uh, Mark? You forgot my fork."

"Oh well," Mark said, and he was looking a bit too smug for Jack's liking. "You'll just have to use the resources at _hand_ , huh?" 

Mark was snickering at his joke.

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed for Mark's fork.

Mark got it just in time.

"No grabbing," Mark said, incredulous.

"You said to use what was at hand," Jack fired back. "That is at hand!"

Mark snorted and poked Jack with the fork.

Jack tried to get it, but failed. 

"You're eating dinner with your hands," he told Jack.

"It'll make a mess!" 

"Oh! You're right."

Mark stood up, and Jack felt something like smug. 

For once, he was proved right!

And then Mark was coming up behind him, and there was something around Jack's neck.

There was a split second of panic, and then Jack looked down, and saw that it was just a long terry cloth bib.

"There we go," said Mark. "Now you won't make a mess!"

"You're giving me spaghetti, but won't let me have a fork," Jack said, giving Mark a Look. "You're gonna regret this."

"Why have regrettis when you can have spaghetti?" 

Jack tried to keep a straight face, but then he was laughing, laughing so hard that he almost landed face first in his dinner, and nearly knocked over his glass of apple juice.

"Shit," Mark said, and he grabbed for the glass. "I should've seen this coming."

"Eh?"

Mark stood up, taking his fork with him unfortunately, and then he was grabbing a sippy cup from the plastic bag on the counter. 

"Now you can't spill!"

Jack pouted, staring down at his dinner.

Welp.

Fuck it. 

He took a handful of spaghetti, and ate it like a bird with fingers would eat a worm.

... actually, no, how would that work?

"Mark?"

"Who?" 

"... Daddy. Daddy, why don't birds have fingers?"

"Because they need to fly," said Mark, "and you can't fly with fingers."

"Pilots fly with fingers."

"... well, yes, okay, you've got me there, but we can do other stuff with fingers."

Mark was wearing a lecherous expression.

"Like what?"

"Well... some of it is stuff just for grown ups," said Mark, and there was something different in his eyes. 

... huh.

"Yeah?"

"But you can hold things, you can pick things up...."

"You can throw things," Jack said brightly, and he picked up a handful of spaghetti and threw it.

It hit Mark right in the middle of the chest.

"Oh my god," Mark said, and he burst out laughing.

"You... you said to use my hands," Jack said, and he was laughing as well. "You didn't say what for!"

"That's very true," said Mark, and he stood up, and walked around to Jack's side of the table.

He was walking slow - if they were in a movie, there would have been some ominous music. 

He picked up a handful of spaghetti, and he rubbed it into Jack's hair.

He was laughing now, and Jack was laughing back, and it was all so...loud, bouncing off of the walls, and Jack was laughing harder, laughing so hard that he was actually peeing, and wasn't it a good thing that he was diapered, or this would have been a lot more of a mess?

"Look at that messy baby," Mark said, and he was using a goofy, delighted voice. "You are gonna need such a bath!"

"It's your fault!" Jack said.

Mark wiped his hands on Jack's bib, and then he went to sit down and actually eat his spaghetti.

Jack took another handful, and drew his hand back.

"If you throw that," said Mark, "you're gonna go to bed without supper, and no surprise."

Jack pouted, but he shoved the spaghetti into his mouth.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, inasmuch as it can be quiet when you're eating without being able to use any kind of utensils. But Mark told jokes, and Jack chattered back at him, letting all the words just come out of him, like so much water.

"I want a bird with fingers," Jack informed Mark. 

"Yeah?" Mark looked down at Jack's empty plate. "All done, buddy?"

Jack nodded. 

"You ready for your surprise?"

Jack nodded eagerly. 

"Is it a rocket ship?"

"Nope," said Mark. "Now cover your face!"

Jack did so obediently, but he peeked out from between his fingers.

Mark was getting... something out of the fridge.

Jack swung his legs - as padded as his backside was, it was almost like sitting on a phone book, like when he was a kid.

... did they make phone books anymore.

"Mark? Do they still make phone books?"

"Shush."

"But -"

"I will drop this if you keep talking to me," Mark said carefully. "That would ruin things for everyone."

"... yes, Daddy."

"Good boy."

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," said Mark. 

Jack did so, and then he took a deep, surprised breath. 

It was a cake.

It was a nice cake, with little blue roses piped onto it.

Mark had very obviously bought it - he was a maker of tasty food, not of pretty food. 

But this cake was very pretty, in a grocery store kind of way.

"Thank You For Sharing Your Weird Fetish" was picked across it, somewhat inexpertly.

"Did you pay for them to write that?" 

"No," Mark said quickly. "I bought the blank cake, and then I wrote it out myself."

"Okay," said Jack, and then he grinned. "Thank you!"

Mark leaned down, and he kissed Jack on the mouth, sliding his tongue in, holding Jack's face between his hands. 

"I like being your Daddy," he told Jack, and he sounded sheepish.

"I should hope so," Jack said back. "Considering how much we do this shit."

"Well, yeah, I mean, yeah, but... it's...." Mark made a frustrated noise. "It's... been helping me access a part of myself I didn't know I had."

Jack blinked, and for a moment Mark was... glitching in front of him, like an old VCR.

It was only a moment though, and then it was gone before he had a chance to really react. 

"You gonna be a good boy for Daddy?" Mark's voice was going down.

Jack nodded, a bit uneasy. 

Something was going on. He couldn't entirely put his finger on what it was, but it was... something.

"Now, let's cut the cake," said Mark, "and we can eat it, and watch a movie, maybe... I'll fuck you, if you're very good, and I have a reason to take you out of that diaper."

His voice was much deeper, and the air around him was... doing something.

Was Dark poking his head out?

Jack knew how to deal with that fucker, if it came down to it, although it'd be awkward, in his current predicament. 

But then Mark was himself again, looking slightly unsettled, but he was smiling, and he was kissing the top of Jack's head. 

"You've been a good boy... for the most part, so you're gonna get your cake," said Mark, and he was smirking. "Maybe after, you'll get something else nice. How would you like that?"

"What kinda nice, Daddy?" Jack put on his best little boy voice, fluttering his eyelashes at Mark.

Mark paused, and then he made a face.

"Please don't do that," he told Jack.

"Do what, Daddy?"

"Use that voice?"

"Use what voice, Daddy?"

Mark took a piece of frosting off of the cake and smeared it on Jack's nose.

Jack made an indignant noise and grabbed a handful of cake, shoving it in Mark's face.

Mark began to laugh, and then they were kissing again, sticky and sweet. 

* * *

Mark fell asleep on the couch, cuddling Jack like he was a living plushie.

It was nice, but... stuffy.

It was all getting a bit stuffy - Mark's breath was hot on his neck, Mark's skin was clammy against his own, the diaper was too thick, too humid, the onesie was starting to feel like it was squeezing him.

He needed a nice cold shower, maybe to lie out naked on the bed by himself a little bit.

Being Little was fun - an absolute dream - but sometimes he needed a chance to just inhabit his own skin again. 

Besides, Mark seemed to be too tired to be up for anything too crazy. 

So he slipped away, towards the kitchen, still waddling.

He paused in front of the sink, where the garbage bags were kept, and he closed his eyes, having a nice, long piss inside the confines of the diaper.

... okay, that was kind of uncomfortable. 

It was hot and it was wet, sticking to his newly shaved skin, and that was... well, unpleasant, but he was about to get out of all of it.

With a sigh, he bent down to grab a garbage bag, fiddling with the snaps at his crotch as he did so. 

"What are you doing?" 

Jack spun around, his heart hammering in his throat.

"Mark! I didn't know you had woken up." Jack smiled, a little nervously. "I think I'm done being Little for now. Need to give me goolies a bit of an airing out."

"Shouldn't you have asked me first?" Mark hadn't turned the lights on in the kitchen, and he was illuminated by the doorway to the kitchen. 

Jack frowned. 

Mark was... what was he doing? 

He was coming closer, and he smelled... different.

Admittedly, most of what Jack could smell was piss, because goddamn if that hadn't been a whopper of one, but... still. 

The air around him was starting to distort, like an old VHS tape.

Jack squinted.

"Dark?" 

"Such a clever little boy," Dark said, and he had a handful of green hair in his fist, staring into Jack's eyes.

Dark's eyes glowed, like the red eye in old photos. 

Jack clenched his teeth. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, Markimoo’s having a bit of a nap, and he’s just been fighting back all these _urges_ ,” drawled Dark. “Why don’t you play with you Daddy, little boy?”

Dark leaned forward, just slow enough that Jack could back out.

They’d had this type of experience before, where Dark was feeling frisky.

If Dark tried to push things, Jack made it known.

Usually violently, because half the time the only way Dark listened was if he had a metaphorical fork sticking out of his thigh.

Sometimes not so metaphorical. 

Mark did the same, when Anti felt like being trouble. 

“You’re not my Daddy,” Jack said.

“Is this going to be some depressing thing,” said Dark, and then he was kissing Jack.

* * *

Dark kissed differently from Mark - he used too much tongue, and a lot more of his teeth.

Still, there was an enjoyment to be taken out of it.

And Dark was cooler to the touch than Mark, which was exactly what Jack’s overheated skin needed.

He pressed closer to Dark, resigning himself to some rough sex.

Well, no, resigning was the wrong word. 

It had been a while since Dark had felt like coming out to play - last time had resulted in Jack deepthroating Dark’s dick at two in the morning, then getting ridden within an inch of his life. 

It had been… an experience.

But tonight was a night full of experiences, so why the fuck not?

* * * 

“What’re you doing out and about, hmm?” Dark wrapped a hand around Jack’s throat, and he squeezed. 

“I swear to god,” Jack rasped, “if you leave any marks, I am going to tell Mark and he won’t let you out for, like, ten years.”

“As if he could keep me in,” Dark said, dragging Jack by the throat towards the table, pushing him into it. 

“You’re just pathetic,” said Jack, and he groaned, when Dark squeezed a little harder, a few little bones pressing against each other. 

Dark drew back, and he actually burst out laughing.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He looked incredulous in the dim light, with the air boiling around him like some kind of bad special effect. “The man in the wet diaper is standing here telling that I’m pathetic?”

Dark grabbed Jack between the legs, and he squeezed, hard enough that some of the moisture was forced out, pressing more of the wetness against Jack, and it was right against the head of Jack’s cock, hard enough that it _hurt_ , and Jack squirmed.

“It’s… all reasonable,” Jack said, aware that he sounded… well, pathetic, but fuck it, he wasn’t going to put up with Dark’s bullshit.

“I’m inside Mark’s head, you pretty little idiot,” Dark growled. “I know what he thinks of you.”

“Mark… Mark doesn’t think I’m pathetic,” Jack said, and he meant it, too.

Due to the nature of both of their… partners, as it were, Mark and Jack were pretty fucking open with each other. 

If Mark didn’t like this shit, he would have said something.

“You think he’s just in this to change diapers and feed you cake?” Dark laughed - actually laughed, a deep, terrifying noise that sent goosebumps up Jack’s spine, making him shudder. 

“If he wants something, he’ll tell me,” Jack said stubbornly. 

“No,” said Anti, “he won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s afraid of whatever message he’ll send, or some shit like that,” said Dark, and he grabbed Jack by the hips, lifting him onto the table.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Poor Markimoo is afraid that he’s some kind of serial killer, because seeing your sweet little diapered ass makes him want to fuck you ‘til you cry,” Dark crooned. “He wants to hurt you, and make you cry, he -”

“I knew all that already,” Jack said impatiently, waving a hand.

“W-what?” Dark looked momentarily nonplussed. 

“That Mark sometimes like the darker shit?” Jack shrugged, managing to feel as smug as one can feel while wearing a wet diaper and a onesie in your own kitchen. “We’ve talked about that. Sometimes he beats me up. Sometimes I beat him up.”

“But he wants you to choke on his cock while you call him Daddy!” 

“... I know, dumbass,” Jack said, and he was starting to smirk now.

That was the thing about Dark- he was all bark, no bite. He was the equivalent of one of those kids who swaggered around trying to be a badass, but got the wind blown out of their sails at the first sign of trouble. 

His powers were all in manipulation, and once you took that away from him, he was stuck floundering.

“Well… well, I bet I could humiliate you better than Mark ever could,” Dark said, and he was _clearly_ discomfited. 

“Yeah?” 

“I mean, I’m not the grown man in a diaper,” Dark said. 

“Oh, yeah, real original,” Jack said, and he laughed, making to get off of the table. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna get _out_ of this diaper, before I irradiate my balls to the point of sterility or something similar.”

“I don’t want you to,” Dark said, and he put enough menace in his voice - supernatural menace, even! - that Jack pissed a little bit, in something like terror. 

But this was Dark.

At the end of the day, he wouldn’t pull any shit that would get him booted out of Mark’s mind, and Jack knew that Dark knew that he knew. 

… okay, wow, that was convoluted, but still.

“Well,” said Jack, and he put some challenge in his voice, “if you want me to obey you, why don’t you give me a fuckin’ reason to?”

Dark’s hand drew back, and it slapped Jack on the face.

Okay, ow.

* * * 

That was a thing that was allowed.

There was a contract - Dark and Anti had both signed it - with a list of things that were okay, and things that weren’t. 

Face slapping was okay, but only a few, and usually a warning.

Jack’s rational mind was noting that.

His emotional mind was gibbering in something like terror, because touching Dark like that was a bit… off, and it was making him piss, and it was making him shiver.

“Much better,” Dark growled, and he kissed Jack again, harder this time. 

Jack kissed him back, tentatively, and Dark was snickering as he ran his hands up and down Jack’s chest, through the thin cotton of the onesie. 

“You’re in a diaper,” he told Jack, and he sounded absolutely ecstatic. “You’ve pissed yourself, you’re wearing a diaper… how ridiculously pathetic can you get?”

“P-pointing out the obvious,” said Jack, and then he groaned, because Dark was pinching his nipple, hard enough for Jack to see stars.

“No backtalk,” Dark snapped.

Jack closed his mouth, but he still looked smug.

“Now,” said Dark, in an exaggerated Daddy voice, “let’s check on the stupid little baby, huh?” 

Jack rolled his eyes, which earned him a pinch on the thigh, hard enough to make him yelp. 

“None of that,” said Dark.

“Maybe things would work a little better if you turned the lights on,” said Jack. 

“Shut up,” Dark said, and he slapped Jack on the thigh. 

“See,” said Jack, after he’d screamed, “you’re not… like, humiliating me. You’re just hurting me.”

There was a hand around Jack’s throat, squeezing it, and was enough to make Jack’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Ooo, choking.

They hadn’t done that in a while.

Truth be told, Mark had been all about the diapers as of late, and he was always a bit weird about combining the meaner stuff with his Daddy persona.

Heh. 

Maybe Dark should have come back around.

“I knew there was a way to shut you up, you stupid little brat,” said Dark, and he sounded genuinely smug as he gave Jack’s throat a squeeze.

Jack snorted, and Dark delivered another slap to his thigh. 

Jack winced, but it wasn’t… that bad. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Jacky boy?” Dark cooed, and okay, that voice was enough to get Jack’s blood up a bit.

Jack tried to wriggle, and he was forced down against the table, pinned down by his throat. 

It was getting a bit grey around his vision, a bit loud in his ears. 

And then the snaps between his legs were being pulled open, and he shivered, the diaper heavy enough to sag a bit, as Dark let go of his throat.

“How much did you piss, anyway?” 

“You gave me so much water,” Jack pointed out.

“Am I gonna have to gag you?”

“You know, so far you’re not that different from Mark,” said Jack, cheeky.

There was another hit.

“At least you cooperate with Mark,” Dark snapped.

“He makes it interesting,” Jack snapped back. 

“Well, how am I supposed to make it interesting, if you won’t cooperate?” 

“You’re his dark side or some bullshit like that,” Jack snapped. “You access it!”

“Fine,” said Dark, and he grabbed Jack by the ankle and just… yanked.

He pulled Jack off of the table, and Jack landed flat on his overly padded bottom, which was nice.

His head wasn’t padded, which was less nice.

“You want to be humiliated, how about the fact that I can overpower you _this_ easily?” Dark held on to Jack’s hair, and he wrenched Jack’s head back, which hurt, and he was putting all of his weight on top of Jack, pinning him down.

“That’s why you’re the one in the diapers,” Dark said, and he grabbed Jack’s bicep and squeezed it, smirking. “Because you’re just an itty bitty little boy, aren’t you?”

… ouch.

Jack flushed, and he looked to the side.

“Oh ho ho,” said Dark, and he was chuckling low in his throat, vibrating along Jack’s skin, giving him heebie jeebies. “Skinny little fucker like you wishes he was big and strong like Daddy, doesn’t he?”

“I can get built if I want to,” Jack said thickly.

“But you’re not,” Dark said, and he sat on Jack’s thighs, reaching between Jack’s legs to squeeze his dick through the thigh double diaper. “You’re just lying here on the kitchen floor in a wet diaper, with your big tough _Daddy_ on top of you.”

There was so much… contempt in the word “Daddy” that Jack’s stomach clenched, and his cock got harder, as he squirmed under Dark.

“You know that all you’ll ever be is a cute little baby, and so you know your place. That’s good.” Dark shoved the onesie up further, dragging his nails across Jack’s tummy.

Jack squirmed, avoiding eye contact, and Dark laughed again, harder. 

“Let’s get you out of that thing,” Dark taunted, scooting down, and he got off of Jack’s thighs to shove his legs open, tearing the tapes of the diaper open. 

It was very loud in the quiet kitchen. 

Almost as loud as Jack’s breath in his ears.

“Aww, lookit that,” cooed Dark, as he pushed the front of the diaper down. “Would you look at that. You’re such a fucking pussy you don’t even have any pubes!”

“I shaved those off,” Jack argued. 

“Well, fucking obviously,” Dark snapped, and he slapped Jack on the thigh, so hard that Jack bellowed and tried to curl up like a snail.

The hand on his gut stopped him, and he whimpered.

Fucking Dark. 

Mark was in there somewhere, no doubt showing Dark how it was done. 

“Be a good boy,” simpered Dark, and then he wrinkled his nose. “Fuck, you smell like piss.”

“Funny, that,” Jack drawled. 

“Pardon _me_ for commenting on the fact that you’re such a pathetic little fuck that you can’t even keep from pissing yourself,” Dark drawled back, and Jack blushed harder.

“Well, I mean, what else was I supposed to do?” 

“Hold it, like an adult?” Then Dark cracked up. “You call that a penis?” 

“Well, I mean, it is attached to me and my balls,” Jack said, defensive.

“It’s not even cut!”

“We don’t see the point of mutilating our babies outside the US,” Jack said, and he tried to sound like he knew what he was doing. 

And then he froze, because Dark was holding on to his foreskin, which had already started to retract, as he got harder. 

“Maybe we should start,” Dark said, and he was pulling with just enough strength that Jack went stock still. “This isn’t a grown man’s cock, Jackababy.”

Jack shuddered, as the hand around his cock relaxed, squeezing the shaft itself, not just the one tiny bit of pinch.

That had almost been as bad as the time Mark had gotten out the clothespins.

“It stinks of piss,” Dark sneered, and he was pulling his own dick out now.

Dark’s dick was the same as Mark’s, except it… wasn’t.

Sort of.

It was all complicated.

It was the same collection of atoms, bones and blood and flesh.

But something about it was… different, when Mark or Dark were inhabiting it. 

It was cooler than Mark’s cock, and it pressed against Jack’s cock, slippery and sticky with piss and pre.

“At least you’re big enough to get hard, baby boy,” Dark cooed, and he rolled his hips forward, holding their dicks together. “I bet you won’t even be able to keep it hard.”

“I’ll stay hard longer than you’ll be able to,” Jack responded.

Dark began to jerk them off, carefully, from root to tip.

It wasn’t with much… finesse, and Jack’s dick was still tender from being inside of the diaper, twitching in the cold air.

The leftover piss was leaving him almost… stinging, and he was getting closer, embarrassingly quickly.

He dug his fingers into his palm, biting his lip, closing his eyes.

“Aw, is the baby _shy_?” 

Dark’s big hand let go of their cocks, and it stank of piss as it grabbed Jack’s chin. “Look at you, lookit how cute you are, and you think you’re gonna be able to hold out longer than Daddy?”

“You’re not my Daddy,” Jack said.

“You want your Daddy, baby boy?” Dark was on top of Jack, dick to dick, humping him, kissing him and biting him, his breath rank with the stale chocolate, animal scent of his darkness. “What if I never give him back?”

Jack snorted in contempt.

“That’s never gonna happen,” Jack said, and that rather ruined the whole “cower in terror” sexiness of the scene, but sometimes Dark had to be put in his place.

“He’s not here right now,” Dark snarled, and the hand was around Jack’s throat, and a different hand was around his dick, squeezing the head of Jack’s dick against the head of Dark’s, and Dark was jerking them off, Dark was squeezing harder, with both hands, and Jack’s eyes were rolling back in his head, his breath coming in whining, quiet wheezes. 

“You’re not so high and fuckin’ mighty now, huh?” Dark growled, and he was jerking them both off. “I’ve got a bigger dick than you do, I’ve got a better dick than you, I’m stronger than you, I’m better than you in every fucking way!”

_Ah, the blunt force approach to humiliation_ , thought Jack, as he wheezed harder, his orgasm getting closer, his head full of stale chocolate and piss. _Well, Dark was never known for being that subtle._

Dark let go of Jack’s throat, just long enough for Jack to take a deep breath, and then he was being squeezed again, harder this time, and Jack was fucking Dark’s fist, was fucking against Dark’s cock, and okay, maybe Dark’s cock did look a bit longer - maybe Dark’s cock _was_ longer than Mark’s which didn’t make sense, but neither did the fact that when Anti was around, Jack could short out computers. 

Sometimes weird interdimensional visitors do weird things to our vocal chords or our cocks or the way our shadows fall. 

So why not.

The shadows around Dark were beginning to boil, and he was jerking faster, beginning to go rigid, and Jack grinned.

And then Dark’s whole face… changed, and it was Mark again, looking confused and a little scared.

“Jack?”

“Hi,” said Jack, and he was panting. “How are you?”

“Why do my knees hurt?” 

“Because we’re on the kitchen floor.”

“Why are we on the kitchen floor?”

“Dark came by and decided he wanted to play around with me.”

“... oh. Is that why my dick is out?”

“Probably.”

“... huh.”

“Did I miss anything else?”

“I got pulled off the table and I think I might need some ice for my head,” Jack said. 

“Do you want me to get up and get you that right now?” Mark looked down, and he made a face. “Am I kneeling on a wet diaper?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “But, uh… do you wanna maybe finish jerking us off?”

“That might be nice,” Mark agreed, in a conversational tone of voice, as he began to jerk them off together. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jack moaned, and he arched his back, planting his feet on the tile to better thrust up into Mark’s hand, panting heavily through his nose.

Things were getting a bit… wiffy. 

They were gonna need to shower. 

And probably clean the kitchen.

In a minute.

Because holy fuck, the orgasm that was hitting him right now took all his attention, and he practically _sprayed_ as he came, right across Mark’s hands, right across Mark’s cock, and Mark came a minute later, using Jack’s cum as lube.

“We are, like… a mess of human fluids, aren’t we?” Jack put some teasing in his voice. 

“I’m sorry about your head,” Mark said, and he sounded… genuinely ashamed.

“Mark,” Jack said sharply, and he held Mark’s face in his hands, rubbing noses with him and looking in his eyes, inasmuch as he could, in the dim light of the kitchen. “Your buddy came along. I handled it. It’s okay. I don’t want you getting all upset about it, okay?”

“... can I take care of your head?” Mark’s voice could have broken Jack’s heart.

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he pulled Mark closer, heedless of the mess the both of them were making. “We’re here for each other, okay? I mean it. We both take care of each other.”

“Okay,” Mark said, and he sighed. 

Then he made a face.

“You need a bit more taking care of right now, though. You stink!”

“Maybe… next time I’ll put you in a diaper, see how well you do,” Jack said, half teasing.

Even in the dark, Jack could see Mark’s cheeks turn bright red.

“... so how about that shower?”

“Can there be cake afterwards?” Jack stood up, the diaper staying on the floor. 

His junk was still sticky and gross, but the air was lovely and cool against his skin. 

“I like this plan,” said Mark.

“I’m glad,” said Jack, and he kissed Mark. 

“So… shower?”

“Shower.” 

“And then cake?” 

“And then cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I take requests! Come talk to me, we can work something out!


End file.
